1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networked computing systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to networked computing systems adapted to be used in industrial applications, such as shops, department stores, kitchens, and the like, which may include compact, full feature, rugged, and reliable computing modules having interfaces, memory capacity, and performance that can be used in a wide variety of industrial applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many industrial automation systems, common requirements include:                1. high reliability;        2. broad functionality;        3. low cost;        4. endurance in harsh environments including, for example, a rugged housing;        5. conformity to industry standards concerning interface protocol and network topology; and        6. small or limited physical size.        
For example, one of the applications with the above demanding specifications are Kitchen Display Systems (KDS), which are used in restaurants. KDS offer many intelligent features and functionality that improve the productivity of restaurant operations. KDS must be reliable since during busy rush hours, an equipment failure in such systems is not acceptable, no matter how infrequently such failures may occur.
Typical industrial networked computing systems include microcontroller-based workstations networked using RS-485 or RS-232 interface standards with an additional control unit. More customized systems incorporate microprocessor-based workstations that are networked using Ethernet interface standards. However, neither of these approaches, when taken alone is completely successful in meeting the needs of the industry.
For example, in some applications, the performance and cost of microprocessor-based workstations may be unnecessary, and yet an Ethernet topology would be desirable to interface with existing hardware. In other network settings, a particular industrial application might require the advanced performance and capabilities of a microprocessor-based workstation at only some of its sites.
Thus, there is a need for a range of computing capabilities to be provided by a tailorable networked computing system.
The advances made in computers for personal, industrial, and military applications have been vast. These improvements include new and enhanced parallel, serial, and network interfaces; increased fixed and removable storage capacity; enhanced video, graphic, and audio processing; and operating systems that are substantially more powerful. However, the most notable achievements have been in providing greater processing speed and memory capacity.
The primary driving force in the computer industry has been to maximize speed and memory capacity in any computer solution that satisfies the customer's needs, whether that customer is an individual dreaming of the ultimate system for lifelike interactive games and multimedia applications, or a corporate user trying to find a low cost solution for relatively simple control functions. As a result, the majority of computers sold today incorporate the most advanced features. Although this may well be enticing to the individual consumer who typically buys one system every four to six years, it is inappropriate and costly for the industrial user who purchases in larger quantities with the hope for a substantially longer useful life.
In addition, for many industrial dedicated applications, small but rugged computers are desirable. In most cases, computer manufacturers simply package a full-feature computer into a smaller footprint. With significantly lower sales volume, when compared with popular consumer computers, the price of these low-volume small computers becomes exceedingly high.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the field of computer systems for an alternative computing module tailored to requirements that are essential to industrial applications, such as factory automation, health care, patient monitoring, airline counter ticketing, tracking services, restaurants, and point-of-sale (POS) terminals.
There is a further need for computing systems that operate in hot and greasy kitchen environments at high temperatures. Further, fanless operation is useful to avoid clogging by grease. Since in most restaurant facilities space is a very limited resource, the physical size of the equipment and its ruggedness are also desirable features.
There is also a need for a computing module that incorporates interfaces, memory capacity, and performance that are cost-optimized for a wide variety of industrial applications without many of the advanced features that are underutilized in such applications.
There is a further need for an industrial computing module that is compact, lightweight, rugged, reliable, and generically applicable to the majority of industrial applications.
There is yet a further need for a computing module that is highly integrated to minimize the required number of peripheral components.
There is still a further need for a computing module that incorporates the minimum number of interfaces that are most utilized in industrial applications.
Thus, there is a need for a computing module that includes a cost-effective central processing unit that satisfies the majority of industrial applications.
There is still a further need for a computing module that substantially eliminates cable connections internal to its housing to reduce failures due to loose or faulty connections therewith.
There is yet a further need for a computing module that is substantially enclosed without airflow to the inside thereof to eliminate damage from environmental conditions, such as oil and dust, typically present in industrial applications.